


What if the storm ends?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…And the Truth Shall Set Him Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if the storm ends?

Most days Billy envied them and their ability to remain faithless. After taking away the only reasons he had ever elected to fire his guns, after stripping him of everything he had come to believe in and desecrating each and every sacred symbol in his life in kind, after remembering how he would turn every moment of doubt into a time for prayer in order to stay sane and never knowing that he prayed to no god but the one who was mortal and turned people into monsters…

  
Bart once told him that Officially Speaking, he now had a license to shoot something. To be angry, to be spiteful, to take vengeance upon the ones who had wronged him. Billy would only smile rather than tell the blond idiot that it wasn’t that easy. It couldn’t be easy.

  
Billy tried not to think on the possibility that maybe he himself was the one who was complicating things. Drowning under twenty-thousand leagues worth of other problems was enough as it was.  



End file.
